The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Philodendron plant, botanically known as Philodendron hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pastel Sport #2’.
The new Philodendron is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Philodendron hybrid cultivar Prince of Orange, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,797. The new Philodendron was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla., as a single plant within a group of plants of ‘Prince of Orange’ during the fall of 2002. The selection of this plant was based on its uniquely-colored leaves.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings and tissue culture in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla., since the spring of 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Philodendron plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.